


Серия кинковых драбблов-2

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kink fest 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-39. Мпрег, беременный Тони. Поменьше флаффа, побольше суровой реальности.<br/>10-07. у Стива кинк на растраханную задницу Тони, трогает пальцами, языком, dirty talk<br/>10-27. Стив/Тони. БДСМ, саб-дроп, комфорт<br/>Alone<br/>Автор: CrashBagPhoto<br/>Оригинал:<br/>archiveofourown.org/works/5926255<br/>10-16. Мстителей периодически снимают для журналов. А во время съемок зачастую используется грим. Не супер-яркий, но все же. Кинк — накрашенные глаза, ресницы. Накрасить можно хоть Кэпа, хоть Тони. Реакция второго.<br/>Автор выражает огромную благодарность  РазноглазаЯ как автору бесподобной концепции ресничества и ресничих.<br/>Рейтинг детский.<br/>10-23. В Тони попадает дротик с неизвестным составом, у него развязывается язык и не только язык, все барьеры сносит. Достается всем, а больше всего Стиву, п.ч. они были друг в друга влюблены, но как всегда молчали по углам. Романс с капелькой ангста и юмора, не стеб.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серия кинковых драбблов-2

10-39. Мпрег, беременный Тони. Поменьше флаффа, побольше суровой реальности.

\- Одуреть можно, - сказал Тони, отодвигая от себя чрезвычайно полезную и совершенно тошнотворную овсянку с курагой. – Можно мне что-нибудь другое? Солёное. Копчёных гадов или хотя бы осьминожков...  
Стив нахмурился, открыл рот – и закрыл его. Беременные капризы, - так ему говорили на собрании Будущих Отцов, - вовсе не капризы, а настоятельные требования тела, и в разумных пределах должны быть удовлетворены. Солёная овсянка с морскими гадами в эти пределы входила и была явно традиционнее подслащённого мела для комнатных мышей, который Тони грыз на ночь.  
\- Овсянка с селёдками, - веско заявил Тор, возникая в кухне, - хорошая еда, достойная воина. У нас едят её перед тем, как выйти в море или казнить кого-нибудь, чтобы набраться сил.  
Несколько секунд Тони смотрел на него, точно осознавая нечто чрезвычайно трудное для понимания, потом стремительно позеленел, зажал рот рукой и метнулся прочь.  
\- Да что я сказал? – изумился Тор. Стив на бегу послал ему укоризненный взгляд. Тошнота должна была делаться слабее, так говорили врачи, и она вправду утихала. Жуткие недели, когда по утрам Тони готов был проклясть всех на свете и успокаивался, огрызаясь и проклиная все сыворотки мира, только получив желаемое, всякий раз разное, плюс пару аэропакетов на случай неприятных неожиданностей, остались позади – но от упоминания некоторых вещей ему всё ещё становилось плохо. Море к ним относилось безусловно, бог весть почему. Кровавые орлы, битвы в кругу и прочие издержки асгардского судопроизводства – тоже.  
Тони обнаружился за наглухо закрытой дверью; сквозь шум воды слышно было, как его рвёт, и как в промежутках между приступами он испускает страшные проклятья. Стив постучал – безответно, - постучал ещё раз, заработав злобное «пошёл на хер!» и снял дверь с петель, поднажав плечом.  
В него полетело полотенце. Дотянись Тони до полочки под зеркалом, и смог бы запустить чем потяжелей и поопасней, но Тони снова скрутило.  
\- Чтоб... тебя... – простонал он и снова обнял белый фаянс. – Чтоб у тебя... отсохло...  
Стив, уже привыкший к этим вспышкам – в случившемся Тони небезосновательно винил повышенную фертильность, передававшуюся, как они выяснили эмпирически, половым путём и не останавливающуюся перед любыми преградами, - опустился на колени рядом, обнял напрягшееся неуступчивое тело, стал гладить Старка по спине. Тони искоса глянул на него невидящими глазами в красных жилках сосудов и, скривившись, вернулся к своему занятию. Спазмы крутили его, как усердная хозяйка – выстиранное бельё, и отпустили не сразу, а когда отпустили, Стив бережно обтёр мокрое от пота лицо мокрым полотенцем.  
\- Как я это ненавижу, - проговорил Тони. Стив кивнул – он давно миновал стадию типично мужского удивления тем, что кто-то, кому природой предназначено переносить все трудности беременности, не испытывает по поводу этой самой беременности круглосуточного восторга, - и протянул ему стаканчик с ополаскивателем для рта.  
\- Прости Тора, - сказал он. – Он не со зла.  
\- Знаю, - Тони прополоскал рот, выплюнул голубую жидкость и отстранился, когда Стив попытался его поцеловать. – Не сейчас.  
\- Прости, - повторил Стив, имея в виду теперь уже себя. – Позвонить Брюсу?  
\- И чем он мне поможет, научит медитировать и обращаться взглядом в пупок? – рыкнул Тони, поднимаясь. Его шатнуло, и Стив мгновенно подставил руку, поймал за округлившуюся, женскую какую-то, талию. Тони сохранил мускулатуру, но теперь вся его прежде жилистая фигура словно размылась в очертаниях; появилась неожиданная мягкость и движений, и абрисов, когда-то поджарый живот стал отёчным и выпирал вперёд (учитывая сохранившиеся кубики, выглядело это по меньшей мере странно), а что до округлившейся задницы... впрочем, Тони не верил мнению Стива на этот счёт, хоть спали они по-прежнему в одной постели. – Я и так, чёрт бы всё...  
\- Не ругайся, а? – очень мягко попросил Стив. – Не при ребёнке. Он уже слышит, я читал.  
Тони швырнул полотенцем об пол так, словно у него в руках была ваза или стопка тарелок, предназначенных для громкого, со звоном, треском и проклятиями, скандала.  
\- Ребёнок слышит, - сказал он с непередаваемым выражением. – Ребёнку нужно. Ребёнку вредно. Ребёнок то, ребёнок это... – он скрипнул зубами. – А я?! Я кто, ходячий инкубатор? Молчи, сам знаю, что да!  
Стив молчал, пережидая вспышку. Не первую и явно не последнюю, но всё-таки каждый раз неожиданную. Бывали дни, когда Тони, казалось, ни разу не вспоминал о том, что ДЖАРВИС называл «состоянием», врачи – феноменом, а Мстители – по-разному, в зависимости от обстоятельств и того, был ли в руках Тони или в пределах его прямой досягаемости предмет потяжелее. Самым мягким, по мнению Стива, было «отпуск», определение Фьюри, самым спорным – «благословение Фрейра», а самым частым – «ну, это самое». Но бывали дни похуже, и сегодня выдался как раз такой, огнеопасный.  
\- Мне нельзя кофе, потому что в нём кофеин, - сказал Тони, глядя куда-то вдаль поверх его плеча. – Нельзя в мастерскую, в ней куча опасных факторов. Нельзя в костюм – да я и не влезаю в костюм! Нельзя за руль, нельзя... нельзя ничего, и всё это почему – потому что мы с тобой не натянули презерватив? Потому что даже в голову не могло прийти? Потому что мы два чёртова идиота, не предназначенные для родительства в принципе?  
Стив молчал. Возразить по каждому из поводов он мог, но знал, что это не сделает ситуацию лучше, наоборот.  
\- Молчишь? – грозно спросил Тони. – Дай угадаю: у тебя есть что сказать, но ты молчишь, потому что нервничать мне тоже нельзя. Верно ведь?  
Стив обречённо кивнул, и Тони словно сдулся, махнул рукой.  
\- К чёртовой матери всё, - сказал он. – Хочу зелёный сыр с базиликом. И кетчуп, - он подумал и уточнил, - арбуз и кетчуп. ДЖАРВИС, есть у нас арбуз?  
\- Будет через полчаса, сэр, - отозвался ДЖАРВИС. – Вынужден вам напомнить о ежедневном приёме витаминов, который...  
Тони закрыл лицо руками. Стив дёрнулся было – ему показалось, что Тони плачет, - и нисколько не утешился, поняв, что сдавленные звуки из-под ладоней – не рыдания, а смех.  
\- Витамины, конечно же, как я мог забыть, - до того ядовитым голосом, что странно было, как этот яд не сочится наружу, сказал Тони. – Вот приму их, и всё станет за-ши-бись.  
Вслед за этим он вышел из ванной, не оглянувшись, и промаршировал прочь.  
Стив приладил дверь на место и, вздохнув, спросил:  
\- ДЖАРВИС, у нас случайно нет никаких звонков от Щ.И.Т.а?  
\- Увы, Капитан, - последовало в ответ. – Но вы можете лично принести мистеру Старку арбуз. Он будет рад.  
\- По-моему, он уже ничему не рад, - тоскливо сказал Стив. – Особенно мне.  
\- Уверен, вы ошибаетесь, - ДЖАРВИС потрещал чем-то и прибавил доверительно, - ночью у мистера Старка снова свело ноги. Он не стал вас будить, судороги были несильные, но выспаться ему не удалось. Я...  
\- Я же просил! – взвыл Стив.  
\- Я хотел вас разбудить, но не смог, получив его прямое распоряжение, - закончил ДЖАРВИС. – Простите, Капитан. К тому же мистер Старк, хм... лишился своего гардероба. Снова.  
\- В чём проблема купить новый? – напрягся Стив и тут же понял, в чём. – Проклятье. Одежду ведь можно купить через сеть, не появляясь на людях?  
\- Разумеется, - подтвердил ДЖАРВИС, - но мужская одежда в принципе мало подходит для беременности, а заказывать новые модели в домах моды, услугами которых мистер Старк пользовался раньше...  
\- Я понял, - кисло сказал Стив, - но есть же что-то для, гм, полных людей? Любого пола?  
\- Мистер Старк очень болезненно относится к переменам в своей внешности, - напомнил Джарвис. – А эта одежда выглядит... не слишком элегантно, скажем так.  
Стив только собрался сказать, что и это в принципе решаемо, как из-за угла выехал Дубина, неся в манипуляторе поднос с нарезанным сыром. Стив остановил его, взял поднос, сказал:  
\- Я отнесу.  
И сунулся в спальню, как под обстрел.  
Тони лежал, тыкая пальцами в планшет, и поглядел на Стива устало и виновато.  
\- Меня занесло, - сказал он тихо, - прости. Не надо было на тебя орать.  
Стив протянул ему сыр, как предложение о мире. Тони взял, сунул в рот, принялся жевать; на его лице проступило почти животное наслаждение и удивление этим наслаждением. До всей этой истории с фертильностью Тони ел, когда находил время вспомнить о том, что он-то, в отличие от костюма, не получает достаточно энергии от реактора, и относился к тому, что кладёт в рот, с изрядной долей равнодушия: не ворчит в животе, и ладно. Теперь всё переменилось, и переменилось настолько, что от некоторых перемен впору было впасть в ужас даже человеку, начисто лишённому воображения.  
А Тони был не лишён. Даже напротив. Он дожевал сыр, откинулся на подушку и сказал задумчиво:  
\- С оскорблениями на сегодня я иссяк. Правда. Слишком устал.  
\- Нужно было меня разбудить, - пробормотал Стив, подсаживаясь поближе. – Я бы хоть размассировал...  
\- Ты и так с лица спал, - буркнул Тони, отводя глаза. – Я же вижу. Не мне одному тут хреново. Поверь, я понимаю.  
\- Мне плохо только от одного, - решился Стив. – Когда я вижу, как тебе тяжело, и... боже, Тони, я понимаю, что это всё незапланировано, но иногда мне кажется, что ты... ну, не хочешь.  
\- Мы об этом уже говорили, - напомнил Старк, - и я мнения не изменил. Не верю во всю эту фигню про благословение богов, но ты же всегда хотел семью. Детей. А связался со мной.  
\- А связался с тобой, - кивнул Стив, - и никого другого мне не нужно. Я до смерти боюсь, что ты родишь – и решишь, что всё, с тебя хватит меня и проблем, которые от меня бывают.  
Тони уставился на него круглыми, как у совы, глазами.  
\- А я, - медленно сказал он, - боюсь, что рожу – ну, если это можно так назвать, - и ты решишь, что нашему ребёнку нужна мамаша поспокойнее. Какая-нибудь... традиционная. Шэрон Картер, например.  
\- Я не влюблён в Шэрон Картер, - в который раз заверил Стив. Ревность, которой Тони не был лишён и раньше, теперь только усилилась, и с нею приходилось бороться, как с затоплением во время паводка: методично и неустанно ставить преграды стихии. – И она вовсе не захочет заниматься ребёнком, она профессионал и...  
\- Ну, кто-нибудь ещё, - буркнул Тони и поморщился. – Не в ней же дело, а во мне. Потрёпанный жизнью, с кучей дурных привычек, не знаю ни единой колыбельной, понятия не имею, как растить детей. Я в ужасе, Стив. Я теперь постоянно в ужасе. Иногда по противоположным причинам сразу, не знаю, как мне это удаётся.  
Стив взял его руки в свои, подышал на ледяные пальцы, поцеловал.  
\- Ты гений, - сказал он. – И самый храбрый человек, кого я знаю. И не привык отступать перед трудностями, и... и любишь этого малыша. Я же вижу, Тони. Ты можешь кричать и бросаться вещами, можешь запираться у себя, но ты с первого дня, как узнал, не выпил ни стопки. Даже от кофе отказался.  
\- Даже и не тянет, - буркнул Тони. – Но за чашку настоящего кофе я бы жизнь отдал. И за один, самый коротенький, полёт. И даже скорее всего обошлось бы, но...  
Стив кивнул, поцеловал его – теперь в губы. Он знал, о чём Тони сейчас. От одной чашки кофе может не быть никакого вреда, и можно собрать новый костюм, в котором риск будет сведён к минимуму, но самая крошечная вероятность того, что что-то пойдёт не так, в их с Тони ситуации была слишком велика.  
Похоже, до сих пор они оба считали родительскую любовь чем-то слишком милым и благостным, разрекламированным, и только теперь начали понимать, какова она на самом деле: безжалостная, суровая, не допускающая компромиссов готовность вывернуться наизнанку ради человека, которого ещё ни разу не видал. Который, возможно, вырастет не таким, какого ты хотел бы видеть рядом. Который однажды, возможно, бросит тебе в лицо что-нибудь вроде «я себя рожать и не просил!», а то и что похуже.  
\- Мы справимся, - сказал Стив. – Раз боимся одних и тех же вещей. Я – что ты меня не простишь за то, что, ну...  
\- Залетел, как паршивая малолетка, называй уж вещи своими именами, - сказал Тони. Претензии в его голосе не было и в помине, только ирония и удивительная нежность. – Ну, удивляться этому как факту я перестал месяца полтора назад. Но всё равно иногда изумляюсь. Держи.  
Он выпростал ноги из-под покрывала и водрузил их Стиву на колени. Тот стал бережно разглаживать – только вверх, ни в коем случае не книзу, - бледную отёкшую кожу.  
\- У меня вылезут пятна, - предрёк Тони, - я выгляжу, как жертва перманентного похмелья и чувствую себя так же, у меня на заднице целлюлит. Целлюлит! – он содрогнулся. – И ведь потом будет не легче. Тошнота – ерунда, меня и похуже выворачивало порой, но... и грудь, как я мог забыть грудь? Она вырастет, чёрт, я всегда хорошо относился к груди, но к чужой и не волосатой.  
Стив попытался вклиниться в этот поток сознания, но Тони не дал ему шанса.  
\- И то, что я теперь дважды два не прибавлю, честное слово, Стив, я пытался кое-что посчитать и уснул над формулой. Слишком сложно. Мозги как-то не о том работают, и... и я не знаю, может, ты просто сидишь и ждёшь, когда же это всё, наконец, кончится.  
\- Нет, - сказал Стив таким голосом, что сам себя испугался. – Нет, Тони. Я люблю тебя и его. Или её. Будь моя воля, мы бы уже стояли в мэрии и обменивались кольцами, но...  
\- Нет уж, - отрёкся Тони. – Если мы когда и поженимся, то не по залёту и не тогда, когда я похож на перезревший гриб-дождевик. Знаю, ты честный парень и вроде как обязан...  
Стив застонал и замотал головой, но Тони дёрнул ногами и закончил:  
\- Я не отказываюсь. Но – потом. Если ты не сбежишь, если я не рехнусь, если... ну, если всё будет в порядке.  
\- Будет, - сказал Стив. – Сейчас приедет твой арбуз, а потом мы пойдём гулять. Заодно купим тебе одежду, и если кто посмотрит на тебя косо – будет иметь дело со мной. И, самое главное – мы будем бояться реальных вещей, раз уж совсем не бояться не выходит. Согласен?  
Тони вздохнул и сел, потянул Стива к себе, обнял, зарывшись лицом в плечо, пробормотал что-то невнятное и несчастное.  
\- ...рожаешь ты, - только и разобрал Стив, ткнулся губами в спутанные волосы на макушке и переспросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Следующего рожаешь ты, - повторил Тони громче. – То есть если до этого дойдёт. Я буду уже опытный мать... отец?.. опытный, в общем. Да и ты уже будешь знать, чего ждать. Все эти боли в спине, кошмары, токсикоз, ограничения и предрассудки. Не сбежишь?  
Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал его, крепко и горячо.  
\- Дети – это счастье, - пробормотал он. Тони весь скривился, и Стив быстро прибавил, - трудное, трудное. Но ты же меня знаешь, да?  
\- Ага, - отозвался Тони, начиная улыбаться. – Не ищешь простых путей. А мог бы встречаться с Шэрон Картер.  
\- Ещё одна такая угроза, и арбуз я тебе скормлю целиком, - пригрозил Стив, расплываясь в улыбке. – Под соусом бешамель. Может, даже присыпав корицей.  
Тони застонал и боднул его головой в плечо.  
\- Не забудь лимонный сок и полкило извёстки, - сказал он. – Звучит неплохо.

 

10-07. у Стива кинк на растраханную задницу Тони, трогает пальцами, языком, dirty talk

 

\- Какая розовая... была, - сказал Стив, растягивая задницу Тони пошире. Свет в спальне был приглушён, но Старку казалось, что скромная лампа сияет ярче театрального софита. Беспощадно высвечивает всё, не даёт скрыть даже малейшей детали. – А теперь такая...  
Тони было жарко. Объективных причин для этого не было никаких, Стив уже дал ему отдышаться после бессчётного раза, но – чёрт, он ведь смотрел. И подбирал, судя по контексту, подходящий эпитет.  
\- Бывало у меня, чтобы люди заглядывали мне в рот, - пробормотал Тони, усиленно пытаясь зарыться лицом в подушку. – Но чтобы в задницу?  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - отозвался Стив, без малейшего смущения растягивая задницу Тони ещё шире. Большие пальцы обеих рук он запустил внутрь растраханной мокрой дырки и поглаживал так, что хотелось орать. Сжиматься Старк уже и не пытался. – Она такая... точно как краплак*...  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - простонал Тони, безуспешно пытаясь сдёрнуться с пальцев, - вот только не начинай свои художественные штучки! Ещё мольберт притащи и нарисуй... портрет с натуры... стой, нет, это плохая идея, не вздумай.  
\- Я не настолько прогрессивный художник, - успокоил его Стив. – Так, аматор-любитель. И предпочитаю классические сюжеты, - он наклонился и лизнул Тони между ягодиц, по растянутому и раскрытому. Тони взвыл и вгрызся в подушку. Когда Стив смотрел, было ещё терпимо. Когда трогал – пожалуй, тоже. Но когда принимался вылизывать его, Тони лично был готов проклясть каждого, кто посмеет ляпнуть глупость вроде той, что в сороковых не было секса.  
Может быть, у кого-то и не было, но только не у Стива Роджерса. Такой опыт не подделаешь и не наберёшь из порно, и Тони искренне ненавидел того, кто научил Стива этим штучкам – если, конечно, кто-нибудь учил.  
\- И такая мягкая, - продолжал Стив, выглаживая пальцами внутри. Замолчал, горячо выдохнул прямо в раскрытый зад, лизнул по кругу, всунул язык внутрь. Тони дёрнулся и заскулил в изгрызенную подушку. То, что Стив окажется настолько бесстыдным, или без ума от его задницы, или и то и другое вместе, потрясало. То, что он способен не только делать, но и говорить – низким своим, решительным, командирским голосом – заставляло дрожать поджилки. – Растраханная. Уже не больно?  
Тони издал сдавленный звук, призванный обозначить не то согласие, не то отрицание; на такой вопрос трудно ответить и в спокойной обстановке, а уж когда мокрые от слюны пальцы скользят внутри...  
\- Ты привыкнешь, - мурлычущим голосом большого хищного зверя пообещал Стив. – Уже привыкаешь. Будешь ходить такой... – он погладил внутри так, что Тони выгнуло, - раскрытый, готовый... чтобы можно было взять и вставить, как только припечёт...  
К ужасу Тони, у него встал, хотя видит бог, он считал, что уже выжат досуха. Стив постарался на славу. Бёдра у Тони ныли, в заднице саднило, в голове тонко звенело от усталости – и при этом достаточно было нескольких фраз, чтобы член встал как каменный, а зудящая пустота внутри сделалась нестерпимой.  
\- Заткнись, - выстонал он, ёрзая под Стивом и пытаясь сжаться на пальцах. Не получалось, конечно. Тони это бесило и заводило разом. Только представить, как он выглядит со стороны – на коленях, с поднятым задом, с багровой – или какого там цвета каплак – дыркой... – Заткнись, Стив, трахай молча!  
\- Вот уж нет, - Стив погладил ещё разок, вытащил пальцы и приставил член. – Давай-ка сам, Тони. Ты уже растянутый, будет не больно...  
Тони чуть не в голос всхлипнул и медленно подался назад. Первый раз был болезненным, хоть Стив и щадил его, и старался подготовить получше, но когда всю жизнь играешь за другую лигу, а потом с головой накрывает желанием дать парню таких габаритов...  
Сейчас было куда как легче. Тони подавался назад, всхлипывая, качая бёдрами и чувствуя, как растянутая дырка принимает член, как натёртое нутро сводит сладкой и болезненной судорогой. Он вскрикнул. Просто не мог удержаться.  
\- Вылижу потом, - выдохнул Стив, вставив ему весь. – Слышишь, Тони? Всего. Так глубоко, как только достану. Тебе понравится.  
Тони подгрёб многострадальную, мокрую от пота и невольных слёз подушку себе под грудь, выцедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Поздно... спохватился. Мне уже.  
Стив подвёл ладонь ему под живот, поддёрнул к себе, снова уложил широкие ладони на разведённый зад и принялся, не вынимая члена, запускать внутрь пальцы.  
\- Расслабься, - велел он. – Будет лучше.  
Так было жгуче, потчи невозможно выдержать. Одновременно пальцы, уверенные, сильные и беспощадные, и член, таранящий нутро. Тони орал, пока не охрип, и кончил, содрогаясь от того, как всё сжалось внутри.  
У Стива хватило совести кончить следом. Часто дыша, он поцеловал Тони в загривок, пробормотал:  
\- Спасибо. Что позволяешь.  
Тони позволил коленям наконец-то подломиться и ничком обвалился в постель.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он в тон, - что оказался не ханжой и не стеснительным засранцем, каким хронически выглядишь на людях, - он пошевелился и вздохнул, признаваясь, - из меня течёт. Отнеси меня в душ?  
Стив отнёс и вымыл его сам, тщательно и аккуратно. Задницу он мыл особенно долго, вымывая из неё остатки своей спермы; потом выудил Тони на сушу, уложил в постель и показал тюбик прихваченного из аптечки в ванной средства.  
\- Только осторожно, - сказал Тони. – Растраханный – это прекрасно, конечно, но мне же ещё и ходить не помешало бы.  
Стив хмыкнул и принялся очень медленно и осторожно смазывать яркую, зудящую, натруженую дырку. Мазь холодила и успокаивала, усмиряла остатки боли, и пальцы Стива были такими нежными. Такими длинными.  
\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Стив, - если что – буду носить тебя на руках.  
\- И вставлять каждый раз, как припечёт, - напомнил Тони. – Обещания полагается выполнять.  
Стив рассмеялся и поцеловал его в самую дырку – быстро, мокро и возбуждающе.  
\- Договорились, - сказал он.

 

Краплак - устаревшее название для одного из красящих веществ, прежде имевшего большое значение; а также для соответствующего оттенка ализаринового красного цвета. Красный с лиловым отливом.

10-27. Стив/Тони. БДСМ, саб-дроп, комфорт  
Внезапно перевод.  
Alone  
Автор: CrashBagPhoto  
Ссылка на оригинал:  
archiveofourown.org/works/5926255  
Саммари:  
Пять раз, когда Тони Старк падал в одиночку, и первый раз, когда упал с кем-то, кого любил.  
Предупреждения: упоминается сексуальное дурное обращение и чрезвычайно плохой БДСМный этикет; впрочем, только упоминания, не переходящие ни во что. НЦы как таковой нет, но много хождений вокруг да около.  
Примечания переводчика:  
С drop та же проблема, что с bdsm - проще и разумнее оставить как есть, чем уродоваться с поиском несуществующего адекватного аналога, но везде, где было можно, я обошлась простыми аналогами из соображений удобочитаемости.  
Претензии по этому поводу не принимаются, я вас предупредила.  
Сабдроп - это собирательное название для негативных симптомов различной природы, которые иногда могут отмечаться у нижних через несколько часов или дней после проведения сессии. Он не является физиологически обязательным элементом, его возникновение обусловлено чаще всего субъективными причинами, он может возникать по разным поводам, соответственно, и симптоматика в каждом случае может разниться. Общее у симптомов любых сабдропов лишь то, что они негативны. Среди симптомов сабдропа чаще всего называют вялость, головокружение, головные боли, тошноту, снижение тонуса мышц, тяжелые мрачные мысли или общее депрессивное настроение.  
Обычно сабдроп проходит в течение нескольких дней без всякого специального лечения, однако его возникновение у нижнего — сигнал Верхнему задуматься о технике проведения action и эмоциональном контакте с партнером.

 

Первый провал Тони случился из-за Говарда. Они ужинали: Говард во главе, Мария по левую руку, Тони - по правую, и примерно по миле стола между ними. Говард дважды попросил передать горошек, но Тони был слишком увлечён проектированием и расчётами. Третья просьба содержала режущий намёк на доминирование, и этой малости хватило, чтобы Тони впервые провалился.

Говард волоком оттащил Тони в его комнату, запер дверь и увёл рыдающую Марию.

Тони вынырнул из провала с глубоко угнездившейся ненавистью к горошку и чудовищной мигренью.

Второй одиночный провал Тони был из-за Обадайи Стейна. Сразу после похорон родителей Обадайя увёз его домой, усадил на диван и сообщил, что решения теперь принимает он. Он перечислил всё, что Тони сделал неправильно с тех пор, как его родители погибли, и практически заставил Тони провалиться. 

Обадайя запер его в небольшом металлическом ящике у изножья постели и ушёл.

Тони пришёл в себя с несколькими стратегически верно размещёнными рубцами и очень больной спиной.

В третий раз Тони провалился опять-таки из-за Обадайи Стейна, только в этот раз это было сущим облегчением. Проваливаться со Стейном всегда было жутко: всегда через чрезмерную боль и по принуждению, всегда через манипуляции, и ни разу не здорово. Но в этот раз Стейна не было рядом, он был в Москве, и Тони вынужден был справляться со всем один, трясясь от ужаса, одиночества и вины, - он ведь падал один, без доминанта рядом, - и был слишком напуган, чтобы нанять профессионала.

Он спрятался в шкафу.

И пришёл в себя в обнимку с несколькими испорченными костюмами и своей первой панической атакой.

В четвёртый раз Тони провалился один после боя с участием Пеппер. Он летел назад в Нью-Йорк, в броне, полный решимости не провалиться, как обычно случалось после крайне напряжённых событий. Он бы согласился на паническую атаку, на приступ вины, на бессонную ночь, на что угодно, кроме как снова провалиться. Роуди был слишком далеко, и даже Хэппи, который должен был заменить Роуди, остался с Пеппер.

Джарвис вызвал профессионалку, к которой Тони обычно обращался, но к тому моменту, как она закончила с другим клиентом и добралась до Башни, было слишком поздно.

Тони пришёл в себя с миллионом извинений от Пеппер и неделю кряду дрожал на кушетке в её объятиях, остановившимися глазами уставясь в размытый телеэкран.

В пятый раз Тони провалился в одиночку после Битвы за Нью-Йорк. Он послал ракету в космос, закрыл портал, победил всех до единого проклятых пришельцев и сделал дело. А когда пришло время ложиться в постель, не смог уснуть и вместо этого отправился в мастерскую, как делал всегда, если не мог заснуть. Он работал, работал и работал, пока образы космоса не стали вспыхивать на изнанке усталых глаз.

Он провалился, держа в руке паяльник.

И вынырнул из провала с уничтоженной монтажной платой и глубоко восхищённый навыками Дубины как пожарника.

Первый раз, когда Тони провалился с доминантом, которому доверял, случился после особенно жаркой стычки со Стивом. Они подрались, дело дошло до брони и щита, и всё по поводу Акта Регистрации; несколько месяцев сражений, политики и того, что Тони заставлял себя не падать, не сейчас - и с него было достаточно. Он рухнул камнем, и разумом, и телом ожидая того, что с болезненными последствиями придётся справляться самому.

Но рядом был Стив. И даже несмотря на то, что Тони ошибался - ох, как ошибался! - даже несмотря на то, что вёл себя как первый и лучший мудак мира, Стив его держал. Гладил по волосам, шептал, что Тони хороший мальчик. Не оставил его одного, не вынудил прийти в себя насильно. Он позволил Тони оставаться в уютном пространстве внутри головы, где Тони раньше бывать не доводилось, и прижимал к груди так крепко, что это не могло считаться законным.

Тони вышел из дропа, чувствуя себя освежённым и проснувшимся - впервые в жизни. Он пришёл в себя из безумия, заставлявшего его сражаться за Регистрацию, и вскоре Акт канул в Лету.

Но что важнее всего, Тони очнулся со Стивом.

 

10-16. Мстителей периодически снимают для журналов. А во время съемок зачастую используется грим. Не супер-яркий, но все же. Кинк — накрашенные глаза, ресницы. Накрасить можно хоть Кэпа, хоть Тони. Реакция второго.

\- Ужасно неудобно, - заметил Стив, стараясь не жмуриться. – Как только женщины этим пользуются?  
\- Представления не имею, - послышалось в ответ. – Я лет пять думал, что Пеп не красится вообще, пока мы не начали жить вместе и не оказалось, что у неё этих склянок... стой, не моргай!  
Стив вытаращил глаза, стараясь открыть их как можно шире. Ресницы казались тяжёлыми, какими-то липкими и то и дело норовили склеиться, сцепиться чуть не со щелчком, как у куклы, которую маленькая владелица кладёт спать.  
\- Что не так? – спросил он, осторожно шевеля губами. На них грима не было – попробовал бы кто-нибудь накрасить ему губы даже ради самой важной фотосессии мира! – но всё лицо казалось каким-то неверным, хрупким. Тронешь – смажешь, улыбнёшься слишком сильно – чешуйки краски посыплются, как со старой фрески...  
Глупость; Стив это понимал. Но на ощущения это никак не влияло: он чувствовал себя непривычно скованным, и это раздражало.  
А взгляд Старка, застывшего над ним – пожалуй, что пугал.  
Вот уж кому не нужна была никакая тушь, чтобы подчеркнуть глаза и не позволить безжалостному свету софитов съесть ресницы. Тяжкое бремя белого мужчины, особенно если он – блондин. Стив вздохнул.  
Тони явно расценил его вздох по-своему, подступил совсем близко, подул на ресницы. Дыхание у него было тёплое, нестрашное, с кофейной ноткой.  
\- Ещё немножко потерпи, - сказал он, вооружаясь микроскопической расчёсочкой и осторожно, но твёрдо запрокидывая Стиву голову. – Расчешу эти твои опахала. Кэп, ты их точно ничем таким не мажешь?  
\- Ну вот сейчас мне их намазали, а вообще-то нет , - несколько недовольно отозвался Стив. Было очень странно сидеть вот так, закинув голову на подголовник, словно у дантиста, и всё почему? Потому что блондины, если верить людям из прессы, плохо смотрятся под яркой лампой?  
«Выцветают», - говорили ему. – «В чём проблема, капитан, разве вас раньше не гримировали?»  
Стив попытался было объяснить, что есть существенная разница между героической грязью и брызгами вражеской крови на лице (случалось и такое) и тем, что над тобой битый час колдуют, намазывая то одним, то другим, растирая, вколачивая, припудривая и обмахивая кистью, заново рисуя то, что и так уже нарисовал господь бог, но объяснять такое ехидне Старку показалось ему делом безнадёжным.  
«Совсем незаметный», - клялись ему. – «Естественный, только чтобы вы хорошо выглядели под камеру. Нет, мистеру Старку это не требуется, он яркий брюнет и выглядит хорошо сам по себе.»  
Конечно, не стоило рычать на гримёршу, она только делала свою работу, но он просто больше не мог. Все эти порхания вокруг и щебет, не говоря о том, что она попыталась намазать его тенями - тенями, господи Иисусе!  
Несправедливо. Это было несправедливо и неудобно. И опасно, если Тони продолжит махать расчёской у самых его глаз.  
\- Ну и ресничищи у тебя, Кэп, - сообщил Тони, оттянул веко вниз и в сторону и принялся творить что-то, чего Стив не мог видеть, зато чувствовал. – Настоящее ресничество. В нём непременно должен жить специальный ресничий. Следить, ухаживать, не знаю, подрезать...  
Стив позабыл о своих неудобствах и слушал, как зачарованный. Последний, кого он мог подозревать в склонности к романтическому сказочничеству, был Старк – но вот поди ж ты.  
\- Заговариваешь мне зубы? – предположил он. Тони хмыкнул, отпустил его веко, перешёл к другому и подтвердил, ловко орудуя расчёской:  
\- А что мне остаётся делать. Ты бы себя видел, Кэп, эта грозная морщина на лбу и пламя в глазах, как у истинного протестанта...  
\- Я католик, - проворчал Стив, поморгав. Теперь ресницы не пытались зацепиться одна за другую, точно створки капкана, просто мешались. Стив их видел. А если смотрел в сторону лампы, видел ещё и радугу, взявшуюся неизвестно откуда и решительно настроенную остаться насовсем.  
Может, заблудилась в этом... ресничестве. Ходит, должно быть, зовёт на помощь.  
Пришлось отвесить себе мысленного пинка.  
\- Держись, Кэп, - сочувственно – редкий случай, обычно-то Старк язвил как дышал, - сказал Тони. – Не так оно всё ужасно. Тебе, кстати, идёт.  
Стив со стоном поднялся из пыточного кресла, на пробу поморгал и счёл результат терпимым. Пожалуй, он был способен пережить все эти «Капитан Америка, сэр, повернитесь направо», «теперь налево», «сделайте героическое лицо» и «пожалуйста, улыбнитесь. Нет, не так, а искренне и непринуждённо.» Это переживали многие, переживёт и он.  
Даже с накрашенными ресницами. Хм, пожалуй, особенно с накрашенными ресницами. Хуже уже вряд ли будет, да и не зря ведь страдал. А потом, когда всё это закончится, он пойдёт и умоется. Немедленно.  
Примерно так всё и произошло, с той только разницей, что тушь оказалась водостойкой. Потерпев сокрушительное поражение (он пытался оттереть это безобразие минут пять и добился только того, что стал похож на енота), Стив возопил:  
\- Старк!  
\- Не каждый день я так нужен тебе в ванной, - заметил Тони, вырастая словно из-под земли. Значит, ждал снаружи и, уж конечно, вдоволь насладился плеском, сдавленными ругательствами и сознанием того, насколько он, Стив, беспомощен перед этим, этим... выкидышем парфюмерной промышленности. – Какие проблемы, Кэп?  
\- Сам прекрасно знаешь, какие, - рявкнул Стив, поворачивая к нему лицо с побагровевшими глазами и полосами коричневой краски, которая всё никак не отмывалась. – Чем это снять?  
Тони скорбно вздохнул.  
\- Молочком. Это же очевидно, нет?  
\- Послать за коровой? – съязвил Стив. Для него это было вовсе не очевидно; какого чёрта, он был солдат, а не косметолог и не модель. – Которое из?  
Целый батальон бутылочек блестел боками с полки. Старк вытянул руку, безошибочно ухватил нужный. Стив, как ни напрягал слезящиеся глаза, не мог увидеть ни единого знакомого слова. Всё было написано словно на чужом языке, безуспешно притворяющимся родным: крем-пенка – боже, что это вообще такое? – лосьон, флюид, сыворотка...  
\- Как женщины с этим справляются, - пробормотал Стив, невольно повторяясь. Тони подступил к нему, выудил откуда-то салфетку, вылил на неё немного средства – всё-таки сыворотка, подумал Стив, знали бы они, что у нас называли этим словом, - и принялся оттирать ему веки.  
\- Не дёргайся, - предупредил он, - в глаз попадёт. Пеп говорила, это здорово неприятно.  
Стив стоял и почти не дышал. Быстрая ловкая рука касалась его лица, средство пахло лимоном и морем, чуть пощипывало кожу, Тони что-то неслышно мурлыкал себе под нос...  
\- Почти всё, - сказал он, убирая салфетку. Стив не рискнул открыть глаз. Наверное, эту сыворотку положено снимать другой сывороткой. Или флюидом. А тот – маслом, а масло – кремом, а крем... и это, в общем и целом, объясняет то, почему «припудрить носик» даже в его время занимало у девушки минимум полчаса.  
\- Ещё что-нибудь мазать? – спросил он, жмурясь.  
\- Да нет, - успокоил его Старк, - я, знаешь, предпочитаю тебя в натуральном виде.  
Поцелуй, последовавший за этими словами, был неожиданным – хотя постфактум Стиву смутно вспоминались те далёкие от равнодушия взгляды, которыми Тони обводил его всё время съёмок, но тогда он думал, что Старку здорово смешно, а смеяться нельзя, и объяснял искры в его глазах именно этим обстоятельством, - и таким нестерпимо сладким, что в другое время Стив непременно закрыл бы глаза.  
Вот только они уже были закрыты.

10-23. В Тони попадает дротик с неизвестным составом, у него развязывается язык и не только язык, все барьеры сносит. Достается всем, а больше всего Стиву, п.ч. они были друг в друга влюблены, но как всегда молчали по углам. Романс с капелькой ангста и юмора, не стеб.

\- ...Клинтовы яйца! Кэп, а из вас троих получилась бы нехреновая такая птичка, от Бартона гнездо и пёрышки, он же у нас Соколиный глаз, от Сэма крылья, а вторые ты бы ему одолжил со шлема, орёл ты наш звёздно-полоса-а-а...  
\- ВИЖУ, О МСТИТЕЛИ, ЧТО ПОСТРАДАЛ МОЙ ДРУГ В ЖЕЛЕЗНЫХ ЛАТАХ ОТ ЗЛОВРЕДНОГО ЗЕЛЬЯ СИЛЬНЕЕ, ЧЕМ ВСЕ МЫ МОГЛИ ПОДУМАТЬ.  
\- Я ему сейчас вкачу вторую дозу, - заявил Клинт. – Нат, давай шприц. Кэп, подержишь?  
\- О да, да, детка, всади мне, моя рыжая всадница на коне бледном, нет, дева на звере багря... зелёно-о-ой-блядь!  
\- ...НО НЕ ТАК СТРАШНЫ ЗЛЫЕ НИДЫ И ЧАРОДЕЙСТВО, КАК СУДЬБА ПАСТЬ ОТ РУКИ ВАЛЬКИРИИ, ЧТО В ГНЕВЕ ХОЧЕТ ОТРЕЗАТЬ...  
\- Тор, потише, - Клинт потёр лоб. – Без тебя в ушах звенит. Мы эту музыку слушаем уже час, не меньше. Я бы сменил мотивчик.  
\- Сейчас сменим, - заверила Наташа, подступая к взбесившемуся Старку со шприцем. Стив, Клинт и Тор наблюдали за тем, как на побагровевшем лице Старка проступает совершенно детский ужас.  
\- Нет! – завопил он, с неожиданной силой напрягая руки. Верёвки, которыми он был привязан к стулу, не выдержали рывка, и Тони обрёл свободу и понёсся по комнате, снося стулья и перепрыгивая через столы. – Нет! Ты, рыжая убийца из страны победившей коллективной посредственности, убери от меня руки!  
\- Надо же, - заметил Клинт, - он в кои веки вспомнил об официальной версии наших давних разногласий с комми. И когда только нахватался? Этим лозунгам сто лет в обед. Хорошо прыгает, кстати.  
\- Наверное, от Ванко, - пробормотал Стив, тревожно глядя то в сторону временно притихшего Тора, то на Тони, пытавшегося поставить внеочередной мировой рекорд. – Что там Брюс?  
\- Я ПРИЛАСКАЛ ЕГО, - заявил Тор. Клинт даже ахнуть не успел, а Старк был слишком занят беготнёй по кругу, чтобы отреагировать, и Тор беспрепятственно прибавил, - МОЛОТОМ. ТЕПЕРЬ ОН СПИТ.  
\- Кэп! – завопил Старк, проносясь мимо на внушающей уважение скорости. – Мы же друзья! То есть это ты, наивная душа, думаешь, что друзья, но!..  
Клинт и Стив обменялись одинаково удивлёнными взглядами, а Тор прогремел в своей обычной ушераздирающей манере:  
\- ДРУГ МОЙ СТИВ, ЗА НЕГО ГОВОРЯТ ЗЛЫЕ ЧАРЫ.  
\- ...спаси меня от этой!.. – крикнул Тони, поравнявшись со Стивом. На долю секунды он замер, словно позабыв о висящей у него на пятках Наташе, а потом – Стив и ахнуть не успел, - рванул к нему, буквально повис на шее, повторил уже тише, - спаси. Ты же у нас защитник угнетённых и этих, как их...  
\- Вдов и сирот, - подсказал Клинт, перехватил бешеный взгляд Стива и умолк. Тони тоже стих и только часто, горячо дышал Стиву в ключицу, косил карим глазом на Романову со шприцем. Вид у неё был чрезвычайно угрожающий – ничего удивительного после сравнения с Блудницей Вавилонской, - так что желание Тони оказаться от неё как можно дальше и под надёжной защитой было вполне понятно.  
Хорошо ещё, что костюмы ДЖАРВИС заблокировал наглухо, едва получив первое сообщение об инциденте с дротиком.  
\- Тони, не дури, - сказал Стив, привычно взяв сердце в воображаемый стальной кулак. С Тони по-другому не получалось, и до чего же им не повезло в этой последней миссии! – Всего лишь укол. Это сорбент, тебе сразу станет легче.  
С другой стороны, дротик мог угодить и в него. Или в Брюса. Или – Стив содрогнулся, попытавшись представить себе последствия, - в Наташу. Нет, пожалуй, что и вправду повезло.  
\- Не станет! – жалобно и грозно взвыл Тони. – Ты и в первый раз так говорил, и посмотри, что со мной творится, господи, да Наташа теперь не успокоится, пока не вырвет мне самое дорогое, нет, вот сейчас я не о яйцах, хотя мне всегда хотелось посмотреть, какие они у...  
Стив так вжал Старка лицом себе в грудь, что остаток фразы потонул в невнятном задыхающемся фырканье.  
\- А мне было интересно, чьи ему так покоя не дают, кроме моих, конечно, - заметил Клинт.  
\- Бартон, хоть ты помолчи, - в сердцах сказал Стив, решив взять огонь на себя. – Наташа, дай сюда эту штуковину. Тор, пойди... не знаю. Проверь, как там Брюс, может быть, он уже очнулся.  
\- И ТОГДА Я СНОВА ЕГО ПРИЛАСКАЮ! – обрадованно прогудел Тор. Наташа закатила глаза. – ХАЛКУ НРАВИТСЯ МОЙ МОЛОТ ПОЧТИ КАК ТВОИ КОЛЫБЕЛЬНЫЕ, О ДЕВА ВОЙНЫ!  
Тони яростно завозился у Стива на груди, выпростал голову и открыл рот, намереваясь продолжать.  
\- Я сам тебя уколю, - быстро сказал Стив, пытаясь переключить его на что-нибудь более-менее подходящее. – И посижу с тобой, пока тебя не отпустит, хочешь?  
Несколько секунд Тони просто молча смотрел на него; из полуоткрытого рта не доносилось ни звука, так что Стив даже успел испугаться и обрадоваться разом.  
\- Может, первая доза подействовала? – предположила Наташа.  
\- Да он просто не может выбрать, что бы такого ляпнуть, - возразил Клинт. – Я бы не мог. Столько всего хочется высказать, а тут такой случай, и без греха, и досыта...  
\- Помолчи, Бартон, - вмешалась Наташа. – В тебя-то дротик не попадал, что это за жуткие выражения?  
\- Тони? – осторожно спросил Стив, легонько потряс зависшего Старка за плечо. Тот сморгнул и выговорил, негромко и убедительно:  
\- Если ты меня ещё раз так к себе притиснешь, Кэп, выйдет жуть как неловко. Ничего себе у тебя размерчик, я даже представить не мог, что...  
\- Не подействовала, - констатировала Наташа. – Может, рекалибровку?  
Стив помотал головой и предложил, стараясь подобрать самые безобидные слова, чтобы не спровоцировать нового обострения:  
– Тони, правда, нужно вколоть ещё дозу.  
\- ИЛИ Я ТЕБЯ ПРИЛАСКАЮ, ПОКА ДРУГ МОЙ СТИВ НЕ СГОРЕЛ НА МЕСТЕ.  
Тони панически оглянулся на Тора и полез на Стива, как испуганный кот. Ощущалось это более чем странно.  
\- Вот что, - сказала Наташа, проявляя неожиданную деликатность, - ему сейчас, по-моему, нужна тишина и поменьше всяких раздражителей, и...  
Тони замер на половине очередной попытки вскарабкаться Стиву едва ли не на голову. Стив не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться, учитывая обстоятельства и то, что Тони прижимался к нему всем телом, а он сам изо всех сил старался не взять его на руки. Неловко? Да что вы знаете о неловкости.  
\- Тишина, да? Да ни хрена подобного, - заявил Тони. – Мне нужен Стив. Мне очень нужен Стив. Всегда, а сейчас особенно, хотя это ужасно, я не могу замолчать, чёрт, я правда не могу замолчать!  
\- Мы уходим, - быстро сказала Наташа, подталкивая к выходу одновременно Клинта и Тора. Клинт было заартачился, но уверенный пинок в щиколотку убедил его смириться и ухромать за дверь.  
\- Я не хотел, - сказал Тони, отцепляясь от Стива. – И не хочу. Какого хрена это именно со мной происходит, как будто без этого было мало проблем с моим длинным языком, я только-только приучился вести себя так, чтобы ты не смотрел на меня этим своим осуждающим взглядом... красивые у тебя глаза, Стив, лучшие в мире, вот блядь, я не хочу этого говорить!  
\- Тони, это яд, - попытался вклиниться Стив. – Давай-ка, спускай штаны, я не особо хорошо умею делать уколы, но постараюсь, чтобы было не больно.  
Тони грязно выругался.  
\- Знал бы ты, сколько я мечтал, чтобы ты мне такое сказал, - выпалил он, - давай, Старк, снимай штаны, рубашку тоже, всё к чёртовой матери долой, я хочу тебя так же сильно, как ты меня, да уж конечно я видел, как ты на меня смотришь, точно девочка на леденец, не бойся, будет не больно, или будет, но в самый раз, я...  
Стив, едва не уронив шприц, уставился на него. Слов у него не находилось, зато у Старка их было за целую роту. Да что там, за целый полк.  
\- ...я бы себе язык откусил вот прямо сейчас, но это так больно, Стив, я однажды чуть не отхватил, когда падал в броне, пришлось накладывать швы и молчать потом чуть не неделю, я чуть не сдох, но сейчас...  
\- Тони, - сумел выдавить Стив.  
\- ...хуже – не то слово, - Старк прервался, чтобы хватануть воздуха, и уставился на него слезящимися глазами, - я же тебя знаю, ты сейчас в ужасе, только и думаешь, как бы заткнуть меня поскорее, чтобы не услышать ещё что-нибудь этакое, а знаешь, какого чёрта, мне всё равно больше не быть в команде, так чего я, собственно, боюсь, всё и так хреновей некуда, так что давай, коли.  
Он дёрнул на себе ремень, спустил брюки и повернулся к Стиву спиной, качнул бёдрами, выставляя зад. След от первой иньекции, которую не привыкшая к сантиментам Романова всадила ему прямо через одежду, уже цвёл багровым пятном на смуглой коже, и у Стива заныло сердце, как ныло всякий раз, когда он видел на Тони ссадину или синяк.  
\- Тони, правда, тебе бы... – обмирая от того, что собирается сказать безо всяких отравленных дротиков, начал он, но Старк не дал ему шанса.  
\- Ладно, я не красавец, сам знаю, но Стив, я так тебя... – он обернулся через плечо, уставился на Стива и вздохнул. – Ну конечно, я же сразу знал. С первой встречи. Этот твой костюмчик в облипку такой просто потому, что так драться удобнее, у меня нет шансов, ты по девушкам, но даже если бы был по парням, на меня даже не посмотрел бы, я не...  
\- Тони! – рявкнул Стив во всю мощь капитанских лёгких. У него у самого в ушах зазвенело, но и Тони замолчал – ненадолго, конечно, яд всё ещё плавал у него в крови, растормаживал мозг, развязывал язык, крушил всю сдержанность – Стив и не думал раньше, что Тони способен быть сдержанным хоть в чём-то, и вот, оказалось, что в самом главном мог, и ещё как. Невидимые цепи самоконтроля, державшие его, рассыпались в труху, и вот он стоял, полуголый, беззащитный, под властью зелья, для которого не существовало антидота, кроме времени и терпения, и смотрел на Стива так, словно видел в последний раз.  
\- Не кричи на меня, - сказал Тони, попятился и повторил, - не кричи на меня, Кэп, я боюсь. Ненавижу это, блядь, - он скрежетнул зубами, пытаясь замолчать, но зелье было сильнее, - и плевать мне, да, я давно взрослый, могу за себя постоять, но... но не плевать всё равно. Мне страшно.  
\- Прости, - сказал Стив. Пальцы у него свело на холодном тельце шприца, и нужно было поскорее с этим покончить. Ввести Тони ещё порцию сорбента, отвести в комнату потише, оставить одного, чтобы быстрее стало легче... – Прости, Тони, я не хотел на тебя орать, я...  
Он знал, что должен сделать – и не мог. И, глядя в стремительно темнеющие глаза Старка, не хотел. Одиночество? Тишина? Да Тони боялся их больше всего на свете, уж теперь-то Стив понимал.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - неожиданно трезвым, прежним голосом сказал Старк. Стив видел, как на его виске бьётся набухшая жила. – Я... очень... стараюсь. Стив. Кэп. Я не... всё это время...  
\- Молчал, - помог Стив. – Думал, так будет лучше.  
Тони ожесточённо кивнул.  
\- Знал ведь, - проговорил он всё так же медленно, - что ты не... без шансов. Только не для меня. Всегда понимал, что... Стив, не могу! – вдруг вскрикнул он. – Эта хрень, будь она проклята!.. ненавижу!..  
Стив осторожно отложил шприц и подошёл к Тони вплотную, взял за плечи, потянул к себе. Тони, к его изумлению, замотал головой. Кажется, первая доза сорбента всё-таки действовала, вот только медленней, чем должна была.  
Или быстрей, чем Стиву бы хотелось. Второго шанса Старк не давал никому, уж он-то знал.  
\- Вот что ты вытво... – Тони ткнулся Стиву в грудь, впился зубами в нашивку-звезду. Это помогло секунды на три, не больше. – Стив, начнёшь меня жалеть, я тебя прикончу, ну да, я влип, по самые уши вляпался, сам себя проклял уже сто раз, ещё бы это помогало!  
Стив слегка встряхнул его. Услышал он более чем достаточно.  
\- Знаешь что, - сказал он, - Если бы ты молчал и дальше, если этот проклятый дротик – единственное, из-за чего ты смог мне сказать... я не могу радоваться тому, что с тобой сейчас творится, но если бы не это...  
\- Убейте меня, или я сейчас сам сдохну на месте, - потребовал Тони, попытался заткнуть самому себе рот и нисколько не преуспел. – Заткни меня, Стив Роджерс, сделай что-нибудь!  
Стив сделал.  
Совесть, пытавшаяся кусать его, временно отошла на второй план, а рот у Тони оказался таким мягким, таким податливым, измученным каким-то, словно Тони всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы его поцеловали именно так. Искренне, долгожданно. Не давая выговорить больше ни слова. Не думая ни о последствиях, ни о том, что впереди ждут трудные времена с долгими неловкими взаимными объяснениями. Идеально, по мнению Стива. Мнения Тони он пока что не знал и собирался узнать как можно скорей.  
\- Ну как? – спросил он шёпотом, едва отпустив Тони. Совсем недалеко отпустив. – Тони?  
\- Я стою почти что без штанов, - послышалось в ответ, - меня трясёт, как от похмелья и гриппа разом, у меня болит всё, меня только что поцеловал самый прекрасный и самый скрытный идиот на свете, нет, на самом деле я не считаю тебя идиотом, Стив, это образное выра...  
Стив поцеловал его снова, нежнее и дольше, и в этот раз Тони даже не пытался сдерживаться. Впился Стиву в плечи, подставляя рот и постанывая сквозь поцелуй, приник всем телом, выдохнул жалобное, недоверчиво-счастливое:  
\- Из-за дротика, да? Чтобы я унялся?  
Стив зарычал, подхватил сползшие брюки Тони и вернул их на положенное место.  
\- Нет и нет, - сказал он. – Или да и да. Нет, дело не в дротике, да, без этого твоего бенефиса я бы молчал и дальше, но вряд ли вечно. Хватит считать меня жутким ханжой и морализатором, я не такой. Да, я бы на твоём месте тоже боялся, да чёрт возьми, я и боялся, Тони, я...  
\- Я на тебя что, надышал? – Старк запрокинул голову и уставился на него с подозрением. – Кэп, не пугай меня так, я свихнусь, если с тобой что-то случится, я...  
\- Шекспир, - сказал Стив.  
\- Шекспир, - опасливо повторил Тони. – Точно надышал. Ты же должен быть иммунен ко всей этой дряни, я не зову Романову только потому, что рука у неё тяжёлая, особенно на всякие процедуры, этот их советский подход к медици...  
\- Если долго читать Шекспира, - объяснил Стив, - начинаешь говорить в том же размере. Наверное, с тобой то же самое. Я правда в порядке, Тони, и с тобой скоро будет всё в порядке, только, пожалуйста, не делай вид, что всего этого, - он широким жестом обвёл разорённую комнату, - не было.  
Старк виновато отвёл глаза и вздохнул. Ну конечно, именно это он и собирался, а Стив не намеревался ему позволять. Во второй раз такой дротик в Тони не попадёт просто потому, что он, Стив, будет рядом. Так что или сейчас, или никогда.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - сказал он, чтобы не осталось никаких разночтений, никаких сомнений, чтобы всё то, что так долго мучило, искушало и не облекалось в слова, сделалось крепким и ясным, сказанным, настоящим. – Я очень, очень...  
\- Я сейчас умру, - быстро предупредил Тони, - или начну летать без костюма, или... Стив! Сделай что-нибудь, пока я снова не начал болтать, вот чёрт, я же уже начал, я...  
Стив сделал, снова лишив Тони возможности трепаться обо всём, что придёт в беспокойный ум. Впрочем, Тони и не пытался. Целовал, как обезумевший, и стонал бессвязные и счастливые ругательства.  
Что до Стива, то он всерьёз намеревался забрать этот проклятый дротик после того, как Щ.И.Т. произведёт над ним все положенные манипуляции, и заказать для него рамку. Можно было не сомневаться, что Тони внесёт свою лепту, написав на стекле что-нибудь вроде «на память о том, какими мы были идиотами», а то и что похуже, и придётся долго объяснять Тору, почему оружие с ведьминским зельем висит у них в спальне, но Стив не сомневался: они сумеют.  
Особенно если Тони снова начнёт болтать что бог на душу положит.


End file.
